dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Cinder Fall
Bowser vs Cinder Fall is Peep4Life's twelfth DBX! Description Season 1 Episode 12! Super Mario Bros. vs RWBY! Firey villains cross paths. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Cinder stood at the top of Beacon Tower. The Grimm Dragon looked through the window directly at her. "Shh." She soothed it. "This is your home now..." she continued. In the background, however a fleet had emerged from out of nowhere. It certainly wasn't Torchwick and the new ships were firing on everything: Grimm, Huntsmen and even the tower! The dragon took off and began attacking some of the ships. Bowser took this time to leap from his ship and onto the tower. He came face to face with Cinder who summoned a flame in her hand. "GWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed right in Cinder's face. "You puny nothing is going to stand between me and my empire?" Cinder frowned. "You ignorant beast..." she hissed, as her eyes began to glow. Here we go! ''' Bowser went to breath fire straight away. Cinder easily dodged and the flames burned the unfortunate Pyrrha Nikos, who had just opened the elevator door. Cinder smirked and fired some blasts of fire with waves of her hands. Bowser span in his shell, protecting himself before he reemerged and began stomping the ground, causing shock waves to roll across the floor. Cinder commanded the flames to elevate herself, steering clear of the move. Bowser responded by drop kicking Cinder into a nearby gear. Cinder responded by firing her bow at Bowser. Three arrows landed around Bowser's feet. As the Koopa King started to laugh, the arrows erupted into harsh explosive flames, knocking Bowser on his back. Bowser didn't take too kindly to this and began breathing short bursts of flames at Cinder. The Fall Maiden was able to block the attack with her hand and responded by summoning two blades that she rushed Bowser with. Bowser held tough though and when Cinder lowered her guard, he seized her and delivered a hard body slam. He also attempted a Bowser Bomb which Cinder barely avoided. Cinder then manipulated dust into a weapon and fired sharp little blades at Bowser. The Koopa King merely resorted to his shell and responded with a brutal Whirling Fortress. Cinder was still on her feet but turned around into a straight right hand from Bowser. She took to the air in defense and tried to figure out what her move should be.Both fired blasts of fire at each other. The intensity of flames matching one another in the middle of the tower. Cinder managed to summon her bow and shot Bowser flat in the chest. His shell held up though and he just frowned at Cinder. He roared so loudly that Cinder felt it would blow her away. She planted her hand in the ground though and managed to summon a flame attack right where the arrow was which hurt Bowser pretty badly, forcing him to clutch his chest. Cinder then lunged and kicked Bowser in his forehead and blasted him with another volley of fire. Bowser roared as he was enveloped in flames. Cinder got too confident and tried to go hand to hand with Bowser again but this time, Bowser delivered a Flying Slam, crushing Cinder under his weight. Cinder struggled to her feet and started slashing with her blades again. Bowser countered with a Bowser Bomb, the force sending Cinder's weapons flying. Bowser fired yet another blast of fire from his mouth, this time burning Cinder's skin, clothing and hair. Cinder's dress was badly damaged. Her hair was almost all gone and her skin blackened by the blast of fire. But still she continued, firing arrows again and trying to narrow down Bowser's movements. As Bowser leaped up to deliver more shock waves, Cinder shot an arrow in his tail, forcing the arrow to explode in heat. Bowser roared in pain and fell on his front, looking up at Cinder. Cinder smiled and walked up to Bowser, placing her hand on his head and getting ready to do to him what she intended to do to Pyrrha. But Bowser was playing possum; as soon as Cinder came within arm's reach, he grabbed her and delivered another Flying Slam. Cinder's spine was all but crushed and she was now the one looking up at Bowser, who leapt in the air and dropped his full body weight on the back of her neck. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Fire Duel Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Leaders themed DBXs